


[Podfic] Triple Lines of Grey

by HelenOrvana



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dubious Consent, Fisting, Fuck Or Die, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, a little bit of world-building to go with the porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 08:24:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1421392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelenOrvana/pseuds/HelenOrvana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tropey omegaverse heatsex on a plane with a dash of "fuck or die" thrown in for spice.</p><p>(recording of <strong>dancinbutterfly's</strong> Triple Lines of Grey, 25 minutes)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Triple Lines of Grey

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Triple Lines of Grey](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1421173) by [dancinbutterfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancinbutterfly/pseuds/dancinbutterfly), [HelenOrvana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelenOrvana/pseuds/HelenOrvana). 



> I asked for sex on a plane, and I got fisting as the cherry on top :D Dancinbutterfly is a gem

**Stream:**  
 **Duration:** 25 minutes

 **Links:**  
To Download: [Here (right-click, save-as)](http://k007.kiwi6.com/hotlink/6nvp8242oz/triplelines.mp3)  
On Dreamwidth: [Here](http://helenorvana.dreamwidth.org/20810.html)

Kudos and comments appreciated, thanks!


End file.
